


Garnet X daughter reader UNDER CONSTRUCTION

by GarnetTheP0wer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetTheP0wer/pseuds/GarnetTheP0wer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a parent scenario book of Garnet X Daughter reader, im currently giving it a huge revamp so please bear with me! Also this book is on wattpad under Squaremomicebear and on Quotev under SebbyTheRaven Both accounts belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ITS BACK!

Hi guys so wow its been a while since I've watched Steven Universe and now that im looking back at this story im realize the characters are HORRIBLY OOC. So im gonna do a bit of reconstruction on this as well as start pumping out new chapters. Im also gonna be deleting all of the current chapters because they are just beyond repair so bear with me. I promise you guys this story is gonna be much better! One of the things is im gonna change your weapon. And now as a little thank you for sticking with me i will give you guys a small sneak peek of the a future chapter. Also by the way i decided to make reader a rainbow quartz just so the story flows better. 

 

"And the Rainbow Quartz's are much better then this old defect!" Peridot laughed as she walked away from Y/n. "Fight me bitch." Y/n mumbled as she summoned her gauntlets


	2. Chapter 2

**So i decided to give this a bit of a reboot instead of a teenager your eight years old,your gem is on your wrist and your weapon is gauntlets. Key:Y/g/s=your gem stone Y/n=your name**

**F/c=Favorite color** Blackness.Darkness.Nothingness That was all y/n knew, all she felt and all she experienced. That was until Light. All of a sudden the void she had been experiencing turned to light. Turned to sand underneath her, and the noise of waves gently lapping at the shore and noisy gulls squawking. Y/n snapped opened her eyes and gasped, only to see and taste sand. She quickly turned her head to the side coughing. She rolled onto her back and caught her breath, looking up at the sky. She rubbed her eyes as she stared up. “Free Free at last.” Y/n thought to herself as she rolled back onto her stomach and stood on her legs. She froze as her eyes met the temple. She recognized it as her home, although there was one strange thing, between the folded hands of the goddess portrayed there was a house? Y/n decided to ignore it as she ran up the stairs of the house and in through the door. She paused and looked around in surprise. Why was this house here? She walked in a bit more, turned around and looked up, surprised to see a large portrait of her leader, Rose Quartz. She turned back around and saw two things she recognized, the warp pad and the temple door. She walked past the warp pad and instead went up to the temple door. All of the gems on the door were dark and weren’t glowing. Which meant no one was in there so they were probably all on a mission. She frowned upon seeing that her own gem was not on the door. She lifted her wrist up towards the door, her gem gave off a bright glow and then a small y/g/s appeared between Ruby and Sapphire’s gem stones. Y/n grinned before activating the door to her room and walking in. A couple of minutes later the warp pad sounded off and the gems returned home from a mission. Steven went off to the kitchen to grab something to eat while Garnet and Pearl stood talking together. Amethyst went up to the temple door to go to her room, she froze however when something caught her attention. “Uh, Garnet, Pearl you might want to see this.” She called out. Garnet and Pearl walked over,along with Steven, who was curious about what was happening. Amethyst said nothing, but pointed up at the new gem on the door. “A new gem.” Pearl murmured. “More specifically a y/g/s gem.” Said Garnet. “Could it be her?” Amethyst asked. “I don’t know, but ill find out.” Garnet said as she held her gems up towards the door, opening the door to the new room. “Stay here.” She told the others as she walked in, the door shutting behind her. Garnet looked around the room in surprise. The stuffed animals and blankets every where... the f/c walls and carpet. It couldn’t be.. “Y/n?” Garnet called out. She heard a shout of “Garnet!” As the little girl jumped out from a pile of blankets and ran over to Garnet. Garnet quickly scooped y/n up and twirled her around, laughing as she did so. “Y/n! Your back I thought I would never see you again! I missed you so much!” Garnet exclaimed excitedly as she hugged y/n close to her. Her visors disappeared as she wiped tears from her eyes. “I missed you too Garnet.” Y/n giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around Garnets neck. Garnet chuckled, “C’mon lets go see the others.” Garnet said with a grin as she walked towards the door, y/n in her arms.

 

Okay so thats the first part next part will be seeing the gems again. I hope you guys like it!


	3. Seeing the others and meeting Steven

Pearl and Amethyst were waiting expectantly outside of the temple door. Steven noticing this, walked over. “Whats going on guys?” He asked. It was then that he noticed the new y/g/s between Ruby and Sapphires stones on the door. Steven then gasped. “Is there another gem?!” He asked excitedly. Just as Pearl was about to explain, the door opened and Garnet came out, with y/n in her arms and a wide grin on her face. “Y/n!” Pearl and Amethyst shouted before rushing over to Garnet and y/n. After a couple of minutes of Steven being quite confused and the other gems fussing over y/n, Garnet set y/n down and turned her attention to Steven. “Steven this is y/n my child, well not biologically since i would have to have given up my physical form, but my adopted child. I found her as a baby and raised her as my own.” Garnet then turned to look at y/n. “Y/n this is Steven.” Y/n looked at Steven with slight apprehension. Before they had come out of the temple Garnet had explained who Steven was and how Rose had given up her physical form to make him. “Hi!” Steven said brightly with a wave. Y/n smiled, even though she was still a bit confused about him she decided that since he was being friendly, she might as well be too. “Hello.” She said shyly with a small smile and wave. Y/n then let out a surprised squeal as she was scooped up into Garnets arms. “Im never letting you go again.” Garnet murmured before peppering y/n’s face with kisses as y/n giggled.


	4. Catch and Release

**Hi everyone. Quick hc of mine, Garnet has two rooms, the basement where the corrupted gems are kept and then her bedroom which has a black floor with magma streams in it (they don’t hurt you if you step on them), a california king size bed with a comforter that has the same design as her shirt on it. Also i just wanted to thank JubJubBird7** (https://jubjubbird7.deviantart.com) **(just copy and paste the link) on Deviant art for allowing me to use their gauntlet picture as a reference in my story. Obviously I don’t own the picture that was used. Oh and for simplicity’s sake I decided to make y/n a Rainbow Quartz. Now on with the story.**

 

Garnet was mainly two things as a mother, loving and protective. At the moment there were two people at the receiving end of her love and protectiveness; Steven and y/n. While she loved both children the same amount, y/n received much more of her protectiveness being that she was younger and had been missing for over one hundred years. Don’t get me wrong y/n was well able to defend her self, at four years of age y/n had already mastered summoning her own weapon, a pair of gauntlets. Nevertheless Garnet was still protective of her as she was still a smol innocent child. At the moment Garnet and y/n were in Garnets bedroom on her bed. Y/n was laying down on her back giggling as Garnet was sitting beside her, looking down at her smiling, her fingers attacking y/ns belly and sides. “I forgot how tickilish you are.” She laughed as y/n giggled and squirmed. “If anything I think your even more ticklish than the last time i saw you.” Garnet teased as her fingers wiggled under y/ns arms, y/n squealed happily before trying to roll away from Garnet. However Garnet caught her by the ankle and after (gently) dragging her back she began to tickle y/n’s feet earning more squeals from the girl. Shortly after, Garnet stopped her “attack” to let y/n catch her breath. “Meanie.” Y/n giggled as she caught her breath, her ribs aching. Garnet chuckled as she laid down next to y/n, gathering her in her arms and planting a kiss on her forehead. After a few minutes of content silence as the mother and daughter cuddled together y/n spoke up. “Im hungry.” Garnet chuckled. “Gems don’t get hungry love-bug, we don’t need food.” Garnet murmured as she lowered her head to kiss Y/n’s forehead. “Well i want food.” Y/n grunted as she lightly pushed Garnets face away from hers, proceeding to squirm out of Garnets grasp, and hopping off from the bed on to the black, magma streamed floor with a light thump. Garnet chuckled. “All right greedy butt we’ll go get you some food.” She said as they walked towards the door. When the door opened they ran into Amethyst, who was just about to enter her own room. “Oh hey, while you guys are out can you get me some food too?” Amethyst asked. Garnet raised an eyebrow. “Amethyst were you eavesdropping?” She asked. “Pft no i was just listening to your conversation.” Said Amethyst. “Thats what eavesdropping is.” Y/n said, rolling her eyes. Amethyst made a “pfft” noise before shrugging and walking into her own room. “Whatever, just bring me back some pizza would ya?” *time skip* When y/n and Garnet returned, the first thing y/n noticed was that Stevens bed was empty and she couldn’t see him anywhere. Y/n merely shrugged it off figuring he was in the bathroom or something. They walked over to the kitchen table where Amethyst and Pearl were sitting. Garnet handed Amethyst the pizza they had picked up. Then after y/n had hopped up onto the table, she handed y/n the box of donuts. On the opposite side of the table was Pearl, sitting alone. While on the other side y/n was sitting on the table between Garnet and Amethyst, Garnet standing on the left, Amethyst sitting on a barstool on the right. While y/n and Amethyst were eating, Garnet and Pearl talked about Peridot. “Steven will most likely want to try to reform Peridot to join our side, like the centipeetle I suppose.” Said Pearl. “Mm But Peridot is extremely different from Centipeetle, she has made it perfectly clear that she has no intentions of working or negotiating with us, and even though she has no weapons from what we have seen, she is still more than likely capable of contacting home world, and the last thing we need is for them to know that we are still here.” Garnet murmured as she glanced worriedly over at y/n, who was happily shoving donuts into her mouth. Pearl hummed in agreement. Just as Pearl was about to speak again the temple doors opened. The gems glanced over surprised as they heard Steven shouting “Stop! They’re gonna see you!” They then saw Peridot running out of the temple with Steven close behind her. “Victory is mine!” Peridot shouted. She then froze as she realized she was currently in full view of the crystal gems, who were staring at her in shock. They then quickly went into action, Pearl summoning her spear, Amethyst her whip, and Garnet and y/n both summoned their gauntlets. Peridot let out a small “eep!” Before running for the door, “Oh no you don’t!” Pearl cried as she and Garnet quickly blocked the door. Peridot then tried to run for the stairs, leading up to Stevens loft, which Amethyst blocked with a “sup.” Finally Peridot quickly tried running for the temple door. “Going somewhere?” Y/n said with a smirk, blocking the door and threateningly hitting her gauntlets (https://jubjubbird7.deviantart.com/art/Sugilite-s-Gauntlets-578781867) together. Peridot sneered upon seeing that y/n was shorter then her. “Defect!” She screamed before running for the bathroom. “Fight me Bitch!” Y/n yelled as she chased after Peridot, only stopping when the door was quickly slammed in her face and locked. Y/n let out a battle cry and was about to break the door down when Garnet scooped her up and placed her on top of her hair. Amethyst tried opening the door. “Its locked.” She said. Garnet then strode forward. “Peridot open the door!” She ordered as she banged against the door. It was then that they heard the toilet flushing. “Uh if your trying to flush yourself down the toilet it wont work, trust me Ive tried.” Said Amethyst. Y/n grinned slightly at the the thought of Amethyst and Peridot trying to flush themselves down the toilet. “How did she get out? We bubbled her!” Pearl exclaimed. “Maybe we just needed a bigger bubble.” Amethyst suggested. “My bubbles are fine.” Garnet stated slightly irritated. “I don’t think the bubbles got anything to do with it.” Y/n stated. “We’ve bubbled hundreds, if not thousands of gems and none of them have ever gotten out.” It was then that Steven spoke up. “It was me I let her go.” The gems all gasped. “Steven why would you do such a thing?!” Pearl exclaimed. “Because she knows something, something that made her scared.” Steven exclaimed. “Duh home girl knows were gonna beat her into a green pancake.” Amethyst said. “No not cause of us, cause of something called he cluster.” Steven explained. “The cluster? Thats new.” Y/n murmured. “What else did she tell you?” Pearl asked. “Thats all I got.” Answered Steven. “Thats right you dirt bombs! You don’t even know whats coming!” Peridot shouted from the bathroom. “Im tired of playing these games, if we can’t fight her than fine, we’ll talk.” Garnet murmured. “Peridot!” She exclaimed. “Alright no more fighting, lets just have a civil conversation-“ Peridot interrupted her with a cry of “As if I would negotiate with you, filthy war machine.” Garnet scoweled and backed away from the door. “Okay lets kick her butt.” She proclaimed as she summoned her gauntlets. The other gems quickly followed suite and y/n jumped off of Garnets head and summoned her own gauntlets. Y/n glanced up at Garnet, figuring that by the extreme anger, Ruby must have currently been taking control. “Wait!” Steven shouted. “Ya destroy me again! And have fun trying to talk to me when im in a bubble!” Peridot shouted. Pearl sighed. “I really hate to say it, but unfortunately if she has information shes more valuable to us like this.” Pearl said gesturing to the bathroom door. “This is going to be tricky.” Garnet murmured as y/n hummed in agreement. *small time skip* The gems were currently all sitting in the kitchen, Pearl standing, while Amethyst was laying on the table and Garnet was sitting on a stool with y/n on her lap. “Wait so were just gonna let her live in my bathroom?” Steven asked. “Well yes, what other choice do we have? Keep her outside on a leash?” Pearl laughed although her expression quickly turned into a thoughtful one as she entertained the idea. “I vote for outside on a leash.” Y/n murmured sleeply. “You need some sleep cutie pie.” Garnet murmured as she looked down at y/n. “No I-“ y/n was interrupted by a big yawn, “-don’t.” Garnet awed softly, before bringing her attention back to the conversation, as Steven was explaining that he needed to use the bathroom. Amethyst laughed. “Just go in the ocean bro.” She then a “pshh” noise. “Like a fish.” “Remind me never to go in the same body of water as you.” Y/n mumbled. “Whats with you guys and making me pee outside!” Steven proclaimed as he ran outside. “Well I have fun doing it.” Amethyst muttered. The gems continued talking for a while but y/n mainly tuned it out, as she felt her self getting more and more tired. She was brought out of her daze by Steven coming back inside, and she directed her attention back to the conversation. “But even if we do get her to come out of the bathroom.” Said Pearl. “Shes never gonna talk to us.” Amethyst stated bluntly. “Looks like theres not much else we can do right now.” Garnet murmured. Y/n, becoming bored of the conversation, looked over at Steven to see him standing in front of the bathroom door. She was surprised to see Peridot actually opened the door and let him in. “This should be interesting.” Y/n thought to herself before tiredly drifting off in the warmth and safety of Garnets arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Steven Universe or its characters just the story.


End file.
